User talk:Allen Knott
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image 1.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 00:41, June 3, 2010 = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = A small Christmas Present Just click here and add whatever you need. Thought you might need a weapons page. Happy Holidays!! Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 04:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank, for the time been, I renamed the page simple Bullseye Mark I. I will when I get more time modifted it to make it more within the Leonidas Universe. Thank Again. Allen Kntt 11:53pm, December 15, 2011 U.S. E.S.T. I,m only back just kinda sorta So so,,SO SORRY That I haven't called back to anyone here in Ages (nearly over half a year to be more exact). But my computer has finally gone to the great beyond and now for the past few months I've had to rely on my local Best Buy for digital communication (Im here typing this in store right now). So for now Im only just kinda sorta back, i can only edit and upload in small parts whenever I get the chance. I will try to help with your needs whenever I Can but for now have a small amount of patience and as for image and template help Ive been using both source and visual (rich text editing) on several different computers and haven't been having problems. But if your still having problems feel free to call back and Thanks!!! Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 03:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Small Correction I made a small mistake here is really where you can add other users as Admins User rights management on special pages call back for anything else. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 05:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) On Administrator Privileges Sorry this response took so long I've been testing out the wikis Image load on at least 4 separate browsers and your right the load is strangely slow if the problem doesn't clear up after a while I'm going to contact Wikia Central to see what if any the problem is. And on the matter of Admin. privileges according to Wikia law ALL admins have essentially the same abilities (including the ability to give other users the rank of Administrator) just click User Groups Management on Special pages and type the name of the user you want as a fellow admin and a small reason (if any) as to why the user is worthy of Admin status. If you have any more questions call back for anything. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 09:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome, Congrats, and its up If you already havent noticed I placed the brand spankin' new Admin template on your user page just click on the source button and add any important info you want about yourself. And again you were right as the head of this wiki I should represent the lead colony of the 12, So Aquaria is all yours. Also you can be a colony representative of colonies from other series universes as well. Also as a small bonus Im going unpack and upload all of the galactica user icons I downloaded from DeviantART for both everyones personal use and for infobox detail (Similar to Memory Gamma). All right I'm off to create more templates and see if the other users want to join the Quorum. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 05:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) You have a good point Sorry it took me so long to respond, my computer finally works (No more Best Buy IMac for me!) But You're right (on the point of administration), you dont know this but I've been trying my hardest for a while to create a "Quorum of Twelve" admins (posting on facebook, writing a blog on Wikias entertainment main page..etc.) but no dice up til now, However if you become an Administrator you must pick a colony to represent (just as the actual Q of 12) each admin must have a different colony from the others (I am personally choosing Aquaria). And since we'll have so many new Admins I'd better get on creating a Admin Infobox (something I should have done a while ago) and some page for Admin rules or something. And on the point of alternate reality abbreviations I think that it does simplify the names of pages but does that mean the possibility of more templates needed to be created (Colonial Fleet (JMQ)..etc)? Call back on any of this. Ps. Ive also added large talk page links for faster contact. Thanks! From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 23:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) = Jaster1 = Re: You have a good point Hey Lindsay, first I think it a great ideas to have a Quorum of Twelve for adminsitrator and I still think you should make me an Administrator. However, in the QoT you should be from Caprica, this make the most sense to me, and second Aquaria is my faviorte. However if you are unwilling to give up Aquaria, I will take Picon. Also, I agree with you on the creating of more pages, but we still need a decision for what to name the universe, because someone will create a pages and then the other one will rename it and that why we have two pages name Aulus, with the only different been one have JMQ and Battlestar Hyperion. Also as I have been a Administrator in the past for other site, I know that part of an Administrator job is to settle disagreement between people. Thank You Allen Knott Thank you for the invite I'm still trying to figure out how to navigate this site, a friend Anthony Wilkins brought me over told me this would be a good place to put the bios of my characters. So now I just need to figure out how to make it look as good as the rest of yours. Need a little help how do I move the character into the proper catagory also do you have a link that can show how to help make the pages or did you do it through simple tinkering around? Jon Thanks for the welcome message Thanks for the welcome message, I want to start editting but at the same time not step on any toes (I was thinking of making pages though for planets for example but there are already pages for them). Would it be alright to create a page but like for Battlestars have the dimension number I choose added on? (So that I don't conflict with someone else's work and so that my own stuff won't be deleted) Thank you! AnotherEscapist 09:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Question: can i put down info and articles for the BSG stuff in a crossover story that i've written on fanfiction.net on here? AnotherEscapist 05:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) AnotherEscapist, The answer to that question is yes. The only thing is it must be in it other separated dimension (unless it is part of Dimension 21). if it not part of Dimension 21 then it should be Dimension 22. Allen Knott 2:21am September 19, 2011 (UTC). Okay, I will make it part of a new Dimension (22). The characters and information I'll put down are mostly canon but I also have original characters that will factor in later. Thank you for being so quick to answer (and just all round for being helpful) AnotherEscapist 08:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. What is the name of your story/dimension 22? Allen Knott 4:01pm September 19, 2011 E.S.T. It's called "The Cold Open" (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6811687/1/The_Cold_Open). I've only just started it though so it 'building' atm AnotherEscapist 23:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I looks forward to reading it at some point. Allen Knott 7: 32pm E.S.T. September 19, 2011 U.S. Thanks for editting Dimension 181 Hi there, sorry about weirding up the dimensions with 181/18 and thank you for coming in and moving most everything over to the correct category! Regards AnotherEscapist 22:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) D22 Heya, the story for D22 takes place in a different dimension to the one for D18 so I thought to label it accordingly. I thought D22 was an 'open' Dimension so I could put all info into that. AnotherEscapist 11:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, counted it wrong. I thought D21 was already taken by someone. AnotherEscapist 11:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) It not your mistake. What has happen was somone occupied that Dimension without permissioned. So I just delete what little information was in there and rename all of your pages D21. Sorry for the confusion. Also you still needed to name D18. So D18 and D21 belong to you. Have you posted your story yet? Thank Allen Knott. 7:45am, August 1, 2011 U.S. E.S.T. Hey, didn't realise you'd replied here. Sorry. I'll fill out something for D18 and D21 and name 'em, thanks for sorting it out. I haven't posted my D18 story and I haven't really written anything fo D21... I'm just planning it out and thinking up characters and scenarios... D21 is just a 'setting' at the moment. AnotherEscapist 23:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Other hello, I was simply wondering if anyone could tell me what software and/or tools were used in creating some of these images for the battlestars and much other stuff on this FINE wiki. Thank you! Hello, from what I understand CanisD, the guys who drawn most the the image used ms paint. You can find his wedsite, at Wolf Shipyards. Allen Knott 1:00am E.S.T. U.S. 9/10/2011. Getting started... Some mutual friends over at the Battlestar Galactica Fan Fiction authors & readers group suggested I begin submitting my ideas and backstory details on this wiki in order to increase the profile of the stories I've written, so here I am. I noticed that each major plot has its own 'universe' to prevent confusion, under what 'universe' label should I enter my works in the wiki? Thank you.Kelso323 02:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) First off, let me express my thanks for allowing me to be part of the wiki, feels nice to hve a forum for offering up some of the backstory to my fanfic that would have been little more than fluff exposition were I to actually include it in the dialogue of the actual story. My first question today has to do as much with my limited knowledge and experience as anything; how do I create a category page for all my D26 related articles. I made an attempt, but the page seemed to kick back all the internal links with the (D26) addendum to the link address, negating the link itself. Second, and somewhat related, how can we create another category for Colonial warships not belonging to the Battlestar category? Again, thanks much.Kelso323 00:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, after only a couple days, there appears to be a significant FUBAR in the system now and I seem to be caught trying to find a way around the superfluous redirection page for one of my characters. How does one erase such a page in order to streamline the linking process here?Kelso323 23:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think I have at least managed to figure out where the foul ups are: http://galacticafanon.wikia.com/wiki/SHawn_Kelso_(D26) http://galacticafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kelso,_Sean_(D26) Both of these above pages need to be just purged from the directory, any information gets lost, oh, well, but trying to get other items posted with these two misdirects in the system is becoming frustrating because it is going nowhere. Again, I don't want to do any sort of 'repair', let's just blitz these pages out completely and start new.Kelso323 01:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, how do I change the title of an article? Meste17 Thanks! Help me fix up the page nicely will you? I just found a pic online and used it here. Will you help me make a history and some specs please? Meste17 (talk) 01:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) First, of all, all story are grouped together in dimension. Are you writing a story? Do you have link? It you do, then I will assigned you a dimnesion number. Making a history and specs are your job for your ships; but I'm willing to help out where I can. Also, the image you posted, side view doesn't match it top view. Finally, what do you mean by fixing up the page nicely? They are not a lot on the page and since I have no idea about your story or you, I had no way of filling in the blank. The message you got from me is a automated message done by the wiki, and using a Admin's username. Since I'm currently the only Admin, it posted my username. And welcome, to the Galactica Fanon wiki. Thank you, Allen Knot. 2/20/2013 10:05PM E.S.T. U.S. Terms of Use Issues Hello, We have received some complaints about this wiki using peoples private images without their permission. For now, I have removed two such images. Please make sure that you do not upload private images, as this is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 14:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Battlestar Odyssey Is my Battlestar alright or do I need to add more to it? -It look good. Those the history section can be expanded. However, you need to sign your post. Allen Knott 8:25am E.S.,T. 11.15.2016. Still Around I'm still around if anyone needs me. I will resume editing soon!Allen Knott (talk) 17:10, August 2, 2019 (UTC)